


These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

by WeasleyLover10



Series: Civil War is Coming. [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Captain America: Civil War, Captain America: Civil War Trailer, Civil War (Marvel), Divided We Fall, F/M, I AM NOT READY, I am not ready., I am still emotional and it's been like 2 weeks, That trailer killed me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5371277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyLover10/pseuds/WeasleyLover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Sarah's relationship progressed for the better after the debacle with Ultron. Just in time for both of their world's to fall apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from one of the greatest story's ever written, Romeo and Juliet.

Amore stood quietly behind Steve Rogers and Sam Wilson, her arms crossed, as she not so subtly glared at the Winter Soldier.

“Buck. Do you remember me?” Captain America asked, sounding very unlike the disciplined soldier and leader she had come to know.

“Your mom’s name is Sarah.”

Sarah was sure that a look of surprise was clear on her face as she took several cautionary steps towards Steve. Although it was irrational, she was surprised to hear the voice that she had only ever heard at the Smithsonian’s Captain America exhibit.

“You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.”

She closed the gap between her and Steve, placing a hand on his arm gently. She shared a look with Sam, both of them clearly unnerved by the emotion clearly displayed on the Captain’s face. Her eyes narrowed as she watched Barnes’ facial expression change into one of, what Sarah would describe as confusion, as he noted the small sign of affection between Amore and the Captain.

“You’re a wanted man.”

“I don’t do that anymore.”

“Well the people who think you did are coming right now.”

With every word that come out of Steve’s mouth, Sarah tensed and felt the silver chain around her neck get heavier and heavier.

“And they’re not planning on taking you alive.”

* * *

Sarah sat next to Steve in their conference room as Ross accused Steve of being a ‘vigilante’. She dug her nails into her right thigh as Ross continued to gab, her powers dangerously close to flaring.

“You’ve operated with unlimited power and no supervision.”

Amore was seething, digging her nails further into her thigh.

“That’s something the world can no longer tolerate.” Ross said, as he slide the Accords towards Natasha.

After she flipped through it, she passed it to Steve who just frowned the longer he read the document. With a stony look on his face he passed it to Amore. She barely made it to the end of the second page before storming out.

“We done here?” Steve asked.

“You’re dismissed Captain.”

He found her in the stairwell, gripping the railing. Her eyes glowing their unnerving gold, affecting no-one seeing as she was alone.

“They can’t do this Steve. They can’t.”

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest as she buried her head underneath his chin. The gold glow emanating from her eyes began to pulse, growing brighter.

“I know doll. I know.”

* * *

“I know how much Bucky means to you. Stay out of this one. Please. You’ll only make this worse.”

Sarah was curled into Steve’s chest while he talked to Natasha, listening in on the conversation. She too was dressed in a leather jacket along with a black beanie and sunglasses.

“Are you saying you’ll arrest me?”

Sarah’s head jerked up so fast she felt like she got whiplash. She pulled the phone from Steve’s hand.

“Natasha. Nat. Please don’t do this.”

* * *

“Captain. You seem a little defensive.”

Sarah could not believe that Tony was doing this. She could not believe that she was behind Steve, with a gun pointed at Tony and her powers ready to incapacitate him in a moments notice.

“Well, it’s been a long day.”

Both Sarah and Bucky were ready to shoot Tony down. And quickly.

* * *

She thought she was in the clear. She had hoped they would just let her off with handcuffs after she, Steve and Sam were forced to surrender. It wasn’t like she was like Steve and Sam where they could give up their equipment. All she had was a gun and a knife, which they made her give up anyway.

That was until they started to come towards her. Some sort of weird collar thing in the lead SWAT members hand.

“What the hell are you doing?” She asked alarmed.

She was nearly ready to fight her way out until Steve placed a hand on her.

“Just let them do it. We aren’t here to fight.”

She looked at Steve like he was crazy, but let them put it around her neck anyway.

She immediately felt weak and could tell something was very very wrong. It was as though the collar was messing with every fiber of her being. They were inhibiting her powers, eliminating her as a threat.

As they slowly walked into the facility, carrying Steve’s Shield and Sam’s wings past them, she felt so sick. She tried to stay composed, but she had already been battling nausea before they put the collar on her.

She threw up all over one of the agents shoes.

* * *

She stood in the kitchen of the safe house, looking out the window.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky Barnes’ voice echoed across the small space.

“Why? You’re Steve’s best friend. He’d do anything for you.”

“And you’re his wife.”

Sarah immediately stopped fiddling with the chain around her neck and spun around to face Bucky. The rings that she so painstakingly tried to hide all the time now visible.

“You’re his whole world.” He said shrugging, placing a hand gently on her shoulder.

* * *

Tony had cornered her, looking dapper in his three piece suit.

“You can’t be seriously asking me this, Tony.”

“I am. I’ve kept your secret but I can’t if you refuse this offer.”

“You’re asking me to betray my husband, Stark. Betray my family.”

“Hasn’t Steve already put you both at risk?”

“Don’t you go there, Tony Stark.” She said, beyond angry now.

“He’s chosen Barnes over you. You and your family.”

“Shut up, Stark.”

“You know it’s true.”

Sarah snapped, her eyes flaring gold. Tony was immediately hurt by her power which she projected towards him.

“I WILL NOT BETRAY STEVE.” She said screaming.

She fled as the agents poured into the room.

* * *

“I just wanna make sure you’ve considered all our options. Because people that shoot at you, usually wind up shooting at me too.” Sam said.

“We just need to be careful, Steve.” Sarah agreed, pulling her beanie further onto her head.

“I know.” He said, solemnly.

* * *

She desperately tried to fight off the SWAT team. The black kevlar was everywhere. But soon they overpowered her, pounding and pounding on her.

“STEVE.” She let out a blood curdling scream as she tried hopelessly to keep fighting.

She could see him scrambling towards her, trying to reach her. That was when they struck her abdomen. She was sure that she and Steve shared the same look of complete panic following that hit.

All she could do was wrap her arms around her lower abdomen and fold in on herself.

* * *

Steve placed his hand on her lower pelvis, smiling at her.

“Really?” He asked, nearly whispering.

She placed a hand on top of his.

“Yeah. I love you Steve.” She said tearing up.

He wiped away the few tears that escaped with the pad of his thumb before cupping her cheek and bringing her in for a deep kiss.

“I love you too.” He said back.

* * *

“What do we do?” Sam asked, Sarah right behind him.

“We fight.” Steve said with conviction.

A few minutes later they were staring down Tony and Rhodey. It was crazy to think that suddenly she was standing right next to James Buchanan Barnes, trusting him to have her back.

Bucky nodded at her, a slight smirk on his face. She smiled back, realizing that she was seeing a tiny of piece of the man Steve once knew before he was taken by Hydra.

Then they were sprinting, Sarah with her knife out and powers ready. Her gun had been lost some time ago and she wasn’t entirely sure where it had gone.

* * *

“I’m sorry Nat. But you haven’t given me a choice.” Sarah said her voice steely.

Natasha was out of breath having just fought through a mass of people.

“I always knew you loved Rogers. I just didn’t think you’d ever go this far.” The Black Widow said, ready to spring as soon as the fight between the two former friends broke out.

Sarah drew the gun from her holster.

“That’s love for you.” She said, closing her eyes.

A few seconds later, Amore opened her eyes which now glowed gold and took the first shot.

* * *

She stood over the winded body of Bucky Barnes, protecting him from Tony. The sound of her bullets ricocheting off of Stark’s armor echoed in the room. She felt the Winter Soldier stir against the back of her calves.

“Bucky?” She asked, Tony momentarily frozen, gripping his head as Sarah projected her power towards him.

“I’m ok. I’m ok.”

Sarah started to help him up but then she was flying backwards. She couldn’t stop herself as she flew towards the concrete wall.

The last thing she saw was Tony’s outstretched arm, his repulser arm powering down, right before she was smacked into the wall.

She could feel the blood dripping down her forehead.

“Bucky.” She said, her hand sliding across the cold concrete in a pathetic attempt to reach him. Her eyesight was fuzzy but she could she Bucky fighting Tony.

Then there was a sudden blue blob now in her line of vision.

“Steve.” She moaned.

But then she blacked out, the blood trailing down her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else still dead from the trailer? Cause I totally am. I have not recovered. Like at all. Also I'm low-key terrified about the AOS season 3 mid-season finale. I'm probs gonna die. Expect a couple of stories coming out of me because of that damn trailer in the next couple of weeks.


End file.
